Skytalia
by MsimamiziZAM
Summary: "You're awake." Alfred F. Jones wakes up sitting in a cart, hands bound with the Axis and Allies. A mysterious girl who calls herself Ish shows up to help, and they find out that names are just more than a label; they have more power that you think...
1. The Great Escape

A/N Hey! It's Stupid_Lemons! This is my first cross over so I hope it isn't a fail of epic proportions.

DISCLAIMER I don't own Skyrim or Hetalia. Don't read if you want to play Skyrim because there are HUGE video game spoilers. Like Astrid and the- okay, like I said: HUGE spoilers.

A note, before I start: Bethesda did an AMAZING job on Skyrim. The graphics are awesome although the water gave me headaches. I hope you all enjoy the story, and please give me reviews on anything I missed or any errors.

* * *

"You're awake."

Alfred, also America looked at his best friend, Arthur, better known as England or Britain. Why was he here? All America could remember was playing his new video game from Bethesda. Skyrim? Oblivion? No, Skyrim. You had gotten arrested in Skyrim for crossing a border of some kind.

"Dude? This is totally unhero-like." He held up his bound hands. "What happened?"

"I don't know, ve~!" He heard Feliciano, North Italy, say. He was sitting next to Ludwig, also known as Germany. The Allies and Axis were in a cart together, and in front of them they could hear Vash (Switzerland) threatening to blow them to the high heavens and Romano(South Italy) yelling CHIGI!

"I don't know either," Yao(China) said. "All I remember is watching America play that new western game. Skyrim, right?"

"Yeah," an unfamiliar voice said. "And now you're stuck in it." They turned to see a pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes, who was about fifteen or sixteen, sitting on the edge, with no bindings on her hands.

"Who are you and vat are you doing here?" Ludwig asked.

"The name's Ish." She hopped down into the bed, earning a 'shut up back there' from the driver.

"What are you doing here?" America repeated.

"You want out of here or not?" She growled. "I've got the same problem as you. Got sucked in here. Been here years." She picked a knife from her pocket and cut their ropes off, tying them back loosely.

"Why are you doing that?" Feliciano sounded like her was going to cry. "Ish, I though you were freeing us!"

"Sh." She put a finger on her lips. "If I took your ropes off, they would kill both me and you. When the dragon comes, don't go with Ralof, if he's even there. Take your ropes off and run to the front gate. We'll go to Riverwood from there and get some weapons from Alvor."

"A-a dragon?" Feliciano panicked. "Will he hurt me?"

"No." She kissed the top of his forehead. "It's not part of the game. Just stay out of the fire. He really can hurt you that way. Just roll around on the ground if it gets to you." She repeated the process with the ropes for the other countries and hung on the side once more.

"You played this game before, right?" She asked. America nodded.

"All the way through. Six times," he boasted, "though not on the X-Box."

"Tell them how the game starts," She said. "I have to go explain to the others."

She dropped off, then ran to the other cart, drinking an invisibility potion so she wouldn't be spotted. She had to hurry; it only lasted 16 seconds.

"Hey. Name's Ish," she said as she crawled to Romano. She sat up, repeating the process with the ropes.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked. She sloppily redid the ropes.

"America brought you guys in here on accident," she said. "Now, when you get out, wait until the dragon comes then meet me by the front gate."

"DRAGON?!" Switzerland yelled. "And I don't have my gun?"

"You probably have a shiv instead," she said. "Or maybe a dagger? Small sword? Let me see." She undid the top half of his buttons, revealing the hilt to a steel sword. She took it out, weighed it in her hands, then returned it to him. She went on to the others, explaining the predicament the whole time.

"Stay here," she said after finishing Elizabeta's ropes(Hungary). "I want to see if General Tullius is there."

"As if we could leave," Romano coughed. She smacked him, then sneaked to the front gate.

"Ish!" She heard. The countries watched her as she greeted an old man on a horse. "Thieving again?"

"I like to call it payment," she replied. "And be careful- dragon."

"There are no dragons in Skyrim," Tullius spat as he giddy-upped his horse. "They're all dead."

She went into the town, called Helgen. It wasn't much; just a small community, though the only one she'd seen with a chopping block.

"Ish!" She turned her head again, annoyed. She was surprised to see Hadvar coming towards her.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Please." He had gone over this with her a thousand times. He had hoped to make her see that the Imperials were right. She had firmly sided with the Stormcloaks, though, to Hadvar's disappointment. Her answer was always no; being close friends with the Imperial was the only thing that kept her alive.

"No." She walked away, leaving Hadvar in the dust. She hated talking to him. She had killed him so many times it hurt. She always said no; he died. Asked again, she says no, he dies. Inside, though, but it still felt the same.

She saw the carts pulling in. She stole some ropes from America and got in line, confounding the countries. In the few seconds they had known her, they had pieced together that she loved action. Not to their disappointment, of course, she knew how to handle it.

"Alfred F. Jones," Hadvar called. America. "Arthur Kirkland." Britain. "Kiku Honda." Japan. "Yao Wang." China. "Ludwig Beilschmidt." Germany. Finally, he reached the end, then his mouth fell open at the sight of Ish.

"Wha-?" He was at a loss for words. "What did you do in five seconds?"

"Murder, banditry, assault, theft." She thought for a moment. "And lollygagging." She could hear America laughing. "Hey, don't worry!" She called. "Markarth isn't that far down on the list!" He stopped laughing.

"Captain, she's not on this list." He turned to the captain beside him. "What do we do?"

"She goes to the block." She sneered at Ish, then pushed her next to Alfred and Arthur. She called to America to get his head chopped off first.

"No!" She cried. A dragon call echoed. "Don't!"

"I'm a country!" He laughed. "I can't die."

"Oh hell yes you can!" She cried. "Then you'll separate from us or you won't come back at all!"

He winked at her, then went to the block. What did he mean? She wasn't sure. Then, as the ax went up, another call from the dragon echoed through the village again. She couldn't remember how many calls until the dragon appeared. Wasn't it two? Then the giant lizard would scream its heart out as it burned the place to rubble, right?

Well, she wasn't taking chances. "Wait!" She called. The ax man narrowly missed his head. "Do me instead!" The Captain sighed. "If you're so inclined, you can have a moment together." She went up to him, crouching down to his level.

"When does the dragon come?" She asked.

"About... five seconds at least." he said, turning his head, then quaked at the sight of a wing. "Okay, now."

"Okay. They haven't seen him yet. Just... They might think we're planning. If I kiss you, it could give us time. And throw them off or trail. Last I heard, they can't read lips."

"Okay... I guess." She gave him a light kiss on his nose, then looked up. The dragon was _right __there_.

"DRAGON!" She screamed. She sat him up, then slid out of her bindings. "BY THE FRONT GATE! GO!" She was glad to see the others had listened; half of them were almost there. She ran to it as well, Alfred in her wake.

"Is everyone here?" She asked the group by the gate. They shook their head, watching the countries who were close behind.

"My big bruder is still back there," Ludwig and Liechtenstein said. Her name was Lili.

"Big brother?" She asked.

"My bruder is Prussia," Germany said. "I forget his human name. I think it's asshole-with-an-ego-the-size-of-the-universe. Oh, wait! That's too long. Just Gilbert." The other countries cracked up. It wasn't often Germany cracked a joke, but they usually had some humor to it.

"And my big bruder is Vash!" Lili said. "He's Switzerland."

"I..." She had trouble taking. "I don't have an older brother. I used to have a little sister. And two little brothers. Who, Whatsit, and Why."

"Why won't you give them real names?" Lili asked.

"Because I have to protect them. The game found out my name, it got me in here. I don't want them to get hurt. My name is just 'Ish' because I changed my name. Six times. But I can't tell you. To protect me."

"Clever." Britain said. "Let's get this open."

"Agreed." They all positioned themselves by the wood. "One... two... three!" They pushed, but they were heavier then she remembered. They heard a satisfying creak as it opened, but the opening was only big enough for Ish and the Vargas brothers, North and South Italy.

"Okay... scrap that. I'm not leaving anyone behind." The others had caught up. "We have no choice but to go throgh the keep."

* * *

I will give you a cyber cookie if you know who Mrs. Who, Mrs. Whatsit, and Mrs. Why are. And what book they're from.

I hope you guys liked it!


	2. The First Blows

Ish looked at the doors in front of her, the visitors arguing behind her. She hated visitors. They had no experience, they got in here, she started to care about them, and they died. Then they get separated and keep dying and she can do nothing about it.

"I think I need that sword, Vash," Ish said. Switzerland picked his head up from arguing with Austria.

"Why?" He snarled without meaning to.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" She asked. "I need your sword to break the damned lock on this door."

"Use one of your own weapons," Vash countered. "Can't you have a lot in this game?"

"This isn't a game anymore!" She yelled. "You can and will die. I have several times over, I'm just lucky enough to be regarded as a regular character so I respawn. And yes, in the game you can, but we're not in a game anymore, are we?" She thought for a moment. "And all my weapons are at my house."

"Your _house_?" Alfred exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

"I bought it, dumbass," she snarled. "Give me the sword."

"Fine." Vash took it out and put it in her arms.

"It's so light," she said as if she were surprised.

"What?" Britain was as confused as she was surprised. "Aren't you supposed to say 'it's so heavy?'"

"I'm not _ supposed_ to say anything," she said. "And I deal with much heavier weapons." She took up stance by the door and brought the sword up over her head. She took a look behind her and was annoyed to see Vash inspecting her.

"What do you want?" She asked, unconsciously bringing it down and breaking the lock.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't going to break it," Vash said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Please," she laughed. "Breaking weapons in this game is next to impossible." She looked back to the door, shrugged, and went on through. "But, I have managed to do it on some asshole's head."

"You swear a lot," three quiet voices spoke up behind her. She turned to see one tall blonde with glasses, a midget in some military costume, and another man with longer brown hair.

"I swear because I can," she said. "It's just... makes sense, I guess, Ish does me shit." They nodded, then quaked back next to the tall weirdo who scared the ish out of everyone.

"Who are _they?_" She turned to another man she swore hadn't spoke. He was in white military clothes like the midget and he had an empty sheath by his side.

"Imperials," she mused, watching a small group of people trudge down the hall. "We must have taken Ralof's door." She motioned for the others to get back, then waited for the group of Imperials to open the door.

"Let's take the door back there," China said, motioning to the iron door behind them. It looks more like a prison cell door than a regular door, but this was medieval times, basically.

She shook her head. "It's locked," she said. "One of them has the key."

"It's the escaped prisoners!" The captain said. "Open this gate!"

"Oops." She readied the sword, and when the gate fell, ran at them. She knew how to play this game; they didn't do much damage and she was done with them after a couple swings. She quickly searched them, picking up the weapons, the armor, and a key.

"There were only three enemies," Feliciano quickly pointed out. "That's not enough for everyone."

"I know," she said. "There will be more enemies and then everyone will be able to defend themselves."

"I-I don't wanna fight!" Feli screamed.

"At least armor." She tossed the three sets to Arthur, Alfred, and Ivan.

"Wait, when did you get here?" She walked over to a short man with a bear in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry!" He cried. "I-I don't know!"

"Stop stuttering, it's not like I'm going to cut your arm off." She tossed the sword back to Vash, who narrowly missed getting his fingers chopped off.

"Okay." He hugged the bear tighter.

"What's your name- wait, I have a better idea." She took out a piece of parchment and a piece of charcoal. "I got these from the orphanage- I never knew they'd come in handy."

"You need our names?" Arthur stepped forward. "I know everyone here."

"Ze awesome me should go first!"

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" She heard a feminine voice scream. She then heard something metal hitting what sounded like a face.

"OW!" She heard the same accented voice scream.

"I can take care of it myself..." Ish said. "Get into groups according which wagon you were in. Albino over there, Glasses over there."

"Who's glasses?" Alfred screamed.

"You." She then set to work, occasionally asking for names. They all gave her a country, which she didn't mind.

"Here," she said. "Did I miss anyone?"

America grabbed the list, turning it over. "I think you missed one person... I can't remember who..."

"It was you!" Prussia exclaimed, holding up the bear man's hand. "Only ze awesome me has ze power to find you!"

"And me," Ish said. "What's you name?"

"I'm Canada..." He blushed and hugged his bear tighter. "This is Kumajiro."

"I like that name." She added his name to the list and then gave it to America for a once-over.

"Seems pretty good..." He said. He handed it back. (A/N Go to the bottom for the list cuz I'm too lazy to put it up here)

"So let's go," Ish said. "I have a feeling there will be trouble ahead, but I guess that's the way it always is."

* * *

Sorry for the fail of a chapter. I wanted to write more, but I have been so friggin busy and I didn't want you guys to have to wait just so I could put the part in about the keep.

Ish's list is below. I know some people weren't mentioned but now I have a definitive line out of who the characters are, who will live, and who will die. *evil laugh* /shot.

* * *

Ish's List-Cart 1

America

Britain

France

Russia

China

Germany

Italy

Japan

Cart 2

Austria

Hungary

Prussia

Switzerland

Romano

Lithuania

Estonia

Latvia


	3. A message

I have some very sad news to bring you guys...

My faithful laptop, my netbook, the one I have used to bring you all of my stories, was taken from me about a week after I uploaded and published my fanfiction Across the River. Yes, I was up half an hour past my bedtime, but I haven't seen it for quite a while. And my damn parents are all like "well you shouldn't have been up past midnight! _It was a fucking half-hour, people. Learn to read a fucking clock._

Ahem.

Anyhow, I got in a fight with my mother and she pulled the rare "I will smash your laptop open with a hammer" card. Me, being the stupid idiot I am, called her bluff so she collected the device and double-bagged it and then (you won't believe this) _she gets the hammer._

Hold on to your hats, folks, it gets worse.

My dad saved the laptop but then turns around AND FUCKING SELLS IT ON EBAY. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL. And now it is gone.

I have been using my Kindle to try and update my stories but the internet stopped working on the fucking thing, the little shithead. And now I am telling you this sad and unfortunately true tale from my grandparent's computer. I will try to update from the family computer but I will have some trouble with that, but fear not, I will find a way.

Until next time, my fans.

The Glass Butterfly


End file.
